Cube Life: Pixel Action Heroes
"Cube Life is back... With guns!" is a "Parody Shooter" spin-off of the popular for Wii U. Gameplay Cube Life: Pixel Action Heroes breaks away from the gameplay introduced in Cube Life: Island Survival. Rather than obtaining resources, building forts and crafting weapons, the game focuses largely on Run and Gun FPS action. Players take on the role of a Pixel Action Hero of their choice (you can also create your own Hero) and charge gun-first into several action-packed missions and non-stop zombie modes. Some gameplay elements were taken from Island Survival, though. Pixel Action Heroes shares the exact same textures and graphics as with Cube Life Island Survival, and it shares Island Survival's Creative Mode (Which is used to create Maps), Skin Editor, and Online Rankings. Curiously, though the game has only been released for Wii U, Cube Life: Pixel Action Heroes is shown on Cypronia's website as having a Nintendo Switch logo next to it, though there was no official information concerning a Nintendo Switch release of the game. 2018 saw a re-release on Nintendo Switch, with the new version featuring online multiplayer. Changes on Switch The Nintendo Switch version was rebranded "Pixel Action Heroes", apparently dropping the Cube Life logo. Additionally, one of the main action heroes, Ronald Triumph, was not included in the new version. To replace the OP character based on everyone's favorite President, were a few new familiar faces from hit "action" movies such as Star Wars. All skins have been updated, but you can still switch to the "classic" skins if you want. The most notable change is the addition of online multiplayer. Release Wii U Cube Life: Pixel Action Heroes was released for Wii U eShop on March 30, 2017. A free demo was available for download, and the game was a huge success, outselling Minecraft and Splatoon during the first few weeks of its release. Switch The Nintendo Switch version of CL:PAHs was released July 30th, 2018 on the Switch eShop under the name of "Pixel Action Heroes". Upon release, Cypronia had a free game lottery that fans could enter. They later had yet another lottery where 50 free games were given away, a testimony to the success of the game. A week after its release, Cypronia tweeted that all servers were full of players. Presumably finding games will not be a problem. However, as time went by, less people show up in Online, possibly making it 'dead'. Finding games will require patience and room creation in order to enjoy Online or simply friend people who still play the game. It costs $4.99. Reception Wii U Critics generally disliked Cube Life: Island Survival, with PureNintendo giving it a 8 out of 10, though the author stated that it may be a good game for some, just not for him. It maintains a 4 out of 5 stars on the Wii U eShop. Gallery Switch Nindie Spotlight gave the game a 8 out of 10. There are not yet enough Critic reviews for a Metacritic score (User score is 7.7 based off of 9 people), but one user wrote a very glowing review: "The pinnacle of human creation, pixel action heroes is the single greatest video game ever created. In my 700 years of living, I never found a reason to live until I played this game." Gallery Category:Games Category:Pixel Action Heroes